


not part of the plan

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor Castiel (Supernatural), Established Dorothy/Charlie, First Meeting, Gen, Pre-Slash, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Charlie and Dorothy are having their first child. Dean accompanies them. Doctor Novak comes to rescue.Sometime, it's justboundto happen, okay?





	not part of the plan

**Author's Note:**

> • Supernatural is a TV series broadcasted by WB and CW, and I just borrowed their characters that in no way benefiting in any financial kind.
> 
> • This is based from a prompt. Check the end notes for more (contains spoiler!)
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> I have no beta, but if you find any misstype and/or ridiculous grammar, please don't hesitate to point them out. ♥

 

Leah Bradbury-Baum is gorgeous.

There's just no other way to describe it. Dean has been staring at her, open-mouthed and hypnotized, and he's not even going to be her father. Well, he is gonna be her most badass uncle but still.

"She's beautiful, isn't she? All thanks to you." Charlie coos at her baby then she pokes Dean's shoulder. Dorothy, Charlie's wife, laughs quietly. The baby yawns and snuggles into her chest.

"Yeah, thanks to me," Dean still sounds so awestruck that he barely forms a sarcastic reply.

"We mean that, Dean," Dorothy smiles softly and reaches his arm with hand that doesn't hold Leah. "Thank you."

Dean just nods dumbly, unable to say anything else. Becoming the sperm donor is always his gift for Charlie, his almost sister figure. There was time where he thought this would be weird for both Charlie and himself, but in reality it's not. The insemination doesn't even require sex and they both are grateful for modern technology, all hail the science.

"Have you told Sam?" Dorothy asks. "He's on his way home, right?"

Dean totally forgets that Sam will be flying from Palo Alto as soon as possible, after both he and Charlie babbled incoherently about Dorothy went to labor when they called him.

"Oh shit." Dean and Charlie curse in tandem. Dorothy chides them playfully.

"No swearing in front of our daughter."

Dean leers at that. "So, do I finally get a threesome with you?"

Charlie jabs his ribs. "No flirting with my wife and absolutely no threesome."

Feigning innocence, Dean bats his eyelashes. "But I've been a good boy."

Charlie is about to reply when they hear a deep voice interrupting.

"I'm very sure, you've been a good one, Mr. Winchester."

Dean turns his head so fast, that he gets a whiplash. Standing in white coat, is Dr. Castiel Novak. Dean can feel blush slowly blooming on his cheek. He had the same reaction when Dr. Novak appeared in operation room and unassumingly, told–no, _commanded_ Dean to stop panicking and just hold his wife's hands. He was so captivated by the doctor's handsome feature and the honeyed gravel voice, that his brain refused to cooperate. He stammered but quickly saved by very insulted Charlie, stating that Dorothy is _very much her wife_ and if there's anyone that gets to hold her hands when Dorothy delivers their baby, then it's her. Dr. Novak apologized hastily but Dorothy just gritted her teeth in the middle of her pain, and told him that no, Charlie was just being dramatic and yes, as their sperm donor, Dean got the honor to hold her _other_ hand too.

It's been very amusing night.

Charlie doesn't bother to hide her snicker when Dean mumbles nervously in reply. The doctor strides past them.

"Hello, Dorothy."

"Doctor Novak." Dorothy offers a tired smile. Dr. Novak smiles back. A nurse appears next to him and hands him the chart.

"We are about performing post-birth check up. Your vital looks good. And so is your little girl. This is only procedural, please don't worry."

Dorothy nods and hands the baby to the nurse.

Dr. Novak turns his head. "You both need to take some break. I'm sure Dorothy will appreciate if you take care of yourself too. You've been awaken since last night. Meanwhile Dorothy gets checked up, go find a cup of coffee and snacks. The mother needs some rest, and so do you two."

Charlie stares at Dorothy and seemingly has a silent conversation. Dorothy smiles, encouragingly.

"Doctor Novak is right, sweetheart. Me and Leah will still be here."

Charlie's shoulder sags in defeat and she sighs then proceed to drag Dean out, as she mutters grumpily.

  
  


*

  
  


"Sam is boarding already. He will come with Jess in no time." Dean informs as he sips his cardboard cup coffee. It's no Starbucks but it's decent.

"He doesn't have to come right away," Charlie nibbles her sandwich, unaware of her own nervousness radiating like soar.

"You're kidding me. Sam's been excited about Leah as much as I am." Dean laughs before he munches his burrito. "And I will get some shut-eyes once he's here. You know how he is."

"I know. It's just," Charlie pauses, before she continues in much softer voice. "I'm truly grateful for you, guys. I never imagine that I would be where I am now."

Dean puts down his food and reaches across the table to squeeze her arms. "Hey, if you're happy then I'm happy, okay? So is Sam. We are thrilled for you. You deserve it. Leah is gonna be the most amazing girl in the world. She will have two loving moms and two protective uncles." Charlie sniffles, but Dean chooses to not point that out. "I can already tell that she's gonna be so spoiled. And you can't stop me or Sam from doing so."

"I'll cut your dick if you manage to make her addicted to pies." Charlie shots him faux-scowl. "I swear, Dean, your pie obsession scares me."

Dean just barks a hearty laugh.

  
  


*

  
  


The unprompted coffee and snack only takes twenty minutes and Dean has to physically hold Charlie down, because she is anxious to come back to her wife. They arrives at the room, exactly as Dr. Novak finishes talking with Dorothy.

"Take as much rest as you need, Dorothy."

Dr. Novak's gaze shifts from Dorothy when Charlie barges in and replaces his spot right next to her. His stare falls on Dean and suddenly he looks like he doesn't know what to do.

Dean has been feeling all the interested vibe from Dr. Novak, ever since he found out Dean is not Dorothy's husband. Screw what Charlie said about his broken gaydar, Dean can tell from the lingering eyes on him that Dr. Novak is very much interested. And somehow the doctor's nervousness now just encourages him.

_Maybe he's calculating his moves,_ Dean thinks. And well, Dean is not one to waste such a golden opportunity.

He saunters and stops at the end of Dorothy's bed then plasters his megawatt smile. "What's the verdict, Doc?"

Dr. Novak looks startled with the question. But seeing that Charlie shots him a questioning look too, he can't do anything but answer. Dean is still smiling when the doctor launches a mile about Dorothy and Leah's conditions, about what to do or don't, and such things. Charlie nods seriously, while Dorothy is only half-awake during of Dr. Novak's explanation.

When he finishes, Dean stage-whispers at the doctor and offers him a wink. "How soon do you think we'll be able to have sex?"

Whatever Dr. Novak expects, it's certainly not _that_ question. But he just looks appraisingly at Dean and whispers back, "Well, since you're not the husband of Mrs. Bradbury-Baum, I'm off duty in ten minutes."

Charlie chokes on her spits, because Dr. Novak isn't exactly using low voice that she can't hear him. And Dean, too satisfied with himself, just chuckles.

"But, I will appreciate if we could get dinner first." Dr. Novak adds and digs into his pocket to hand him his card. "I'm available tonight and there's my personal number there. Call me?"

Dean accepts the name card. "Eight sounds good for you?"

"Excellent, Mr. Winchester," Castiel smiles.

"It's Dean." Dean corrects automatically. No potential dates will call him by that name.

"Dinner at 8 tonight is very excellent plan to spend my Saturday, Dean." He  _freaking_ winks and with a salute to open-mouthed Charlie, he walks out from the room for two seconds before his head poops back in. "Oh, and Dean? My name is Castiel Novak, surely you don't have doctor kink so now you know what to call me in our date."

Dean smirks. "We're gonna get along so fine, Doc–I mean, _Castiel_."

Throwing one heated look for the last time, the doctor closes the door.

"I can't believe my eyes." Charlie whispers in urgency. Dorothy seems asleep, so she tones down her volume. "You got a date with  _our_ doctor!"

 Dean just offers her toothy grins.

  
  


  
  


  
  


**{ fin }**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> **Original prompt** : [r/dadjokes: posted by u/madazzahatter – My wife just gave birth today and after thanking the doctor, I pulled him aside and sheepishly asked, "How soon do you think we'll be able to have sex?" He winked at me and said, "I'm off duty in ten minutes – meet me in the car park."]
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> I've seen this prompt in group and I decide I could try to write it. I take the liberty to alternate the prompt a little bit, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!
> 
> Thank you for taking time to read this, kudos and comments always make my day, mind to leave me some? Oh, and I ramble a lot about SPN in my [twitter](http://twitter.com/belindarimbi13), come join me♪
> 
>   
>    
> 


End file.
